garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Jun 1995 CC
CAERN/WYLD * When Justice was named Warder by Arjun, she recalled Shea and Alexander, and put them to work as Guardians until 'the Alpha decided what to do with them'. Megan volunteered to join them in this capacity. The three are under the direction of Harald; this should not be viewed as any sort of Honor for them. * Justice has handed over the mantle of Silver Fang Elder to Thorn, since her duties as Warder are too restrictive for her to remain Elder. * The Dragon retired as MotC, and Justice appointed Quiet to fill the post. * Oaken is the new Talesinger; the Listener's post has not been filled. Possible candidates have had their names bandied about by the rumor mill: Elizabeth, Thom Crowley, Blood Singer. * Sepdet has consulted with Blood Singer about the food supply for the native wolf population. She has lifted the Bawn hunting ban on all game now, with the caveat that people should show common sense and moderation in their hunting: we have other ways to get food. * The Great Hunt: Kay died, Ned Briggs died. Megan got dragged away by Weasel and suffered some rather interesting side effects during the day that she was missing. available While the Hunt was not the utter failure of last years, it was not a total victory. available * The Wards of the Caern were recently disturbed by something passing by them. CITY * Alexander, sent from the Wheel by Stormcrow for several days, was followed by Oscar and Maury to the bridge. There, they attracted Wyrm attention and managed to kill off a bane that appeared formed of garbage; Alexander has managed to kill off a bane that appeared formed of garbage; Alexander has identified it as one that attacked him and Megan back when they were newly arrived to St. Claire and its Umbra. * Sepdet has also been heard about the firepit speaking of a nightmare bane feeding on the children at St. Uriel's, and it sounds like there's a group forming to go tackle the damn thing. Several small spirits have been appearing in the umbra, including a small wyldling that looks like a moss and twig-covered treestump. * Lucas Moonblade led Fire-Eater, Su and Edwin on a mini-revel to the run-down southern suburb of St. Claire, where a rampaging mob was being manipulated by Kaluses. After luring the humans into an ambush and disposing of them, the Garou fought the two horse-Banes themselves and emerged triumphant, if very very messy. * Shea and Alexander have been confined to the caern because of the incident in MLK High. Shea and Alexander are now (in theory) dead from a car accident. I'm not sure how this was arranged, but their obit was in the papers. * A new Strider Kinswoman named Angela LeVert is teaching at the community college and juggling several research projects. She says she's Noor's half-sister on her mother's side. * Something strange happened at the St Uriel's Prom. (Anyone surprised by this information gets a free peanut.) It seems that the electronic music was making the participants hostile. Beth and Jumps went to check it out and discovered that a camera was turning the students into Zombies (at least in the umbra). Beth performed a rite of cleansing and things seemed to improve after that. * There's a Dancer in the city by the name of Malachi Lynch. He's being hunted by a Glass Walker named Jim Mitchell. Clarity is currently in charge of taking care of it. PEOPLE * Megan and Maury have been fighting over points of honor for the past week and a half. The fight finally came to blows; Megan frenzied, and then they both passed out. * After a challenge between Hazmat and Alexis (that Alexis failed), Alexis has left the Gnawer tribe and been accepted into the Black Furies. * Megan has been named to the Fianna Council of Song. * Megan went searching for Blight-Render, with Chris McDowell as backup. They were attacked by something unknown, and Chris disappeared. His packmates have been searching for him daily since then. * Anubis really /is/ back. He was seen last night at the caern testing Justice as new Warder. * Su and Ed are preparing to make a trip to the Legendary Lands very soon. * Oaken, Su and Cyllan tried to mentally probe the amnesiac (or worse) Al Harsin-and Cleanse him. After bombarding his already-addled brain with Persuasion and Glib Tongue, they discovered that getting him drunk until he passed out was actually the quickest way to get things done. * Since then, Thorn has learned how to heal Blight-Render, and the get is well on his way to full recovery. * Rumor has it Swipes-at-Salmon, who has been taking time away from her patrol to cub-sit for Eris, has yielded the alphaship of Summerfrost back to Blood Singer after an intense dominance staredown. * Eris is not the Elder of the Black Furies, and she has taken Diana and Persephone as her close advisors. Recently, she has been seen with a bright purple nose while in Lupus form; she claims it is a gift from Coyote. * Horus of the Striders is still missing; the Striders aren't making any comments except to say that it is Anubis' business. * The Red Talon Alpha is now Blood Running Rivers. He challenged Gaia's Rage and was sucessful. Black Paw, cub of the Talons, has left for her Rite of Passage. * Elizabeth, Kurt Harsh Howl, Eochaid, Karl and Marc all seem to have vanished. This happened fairly recently and those who keep track of such things may have realized that it happened at the same time that the Wards of the caern flickered. * Noor's back from a quest to Egypt without incident. * Eligio Sacateca has been turning up less and less frequently at the Wheel, and when he does, he usually looks utterly drained and will only speak darkly about facing dreams. PACKS * Fay has joined Vengeance. * Cyllan has joined Gauntlet. * Oscar seems to be putting together a pack dedicated to Magpie. * Megan and Alexander have declared themselves a pack, and have seemed to be adding Travis and StrengthBringer to their numbers. No Totem or territory has been openly discussed by the four yet. CUBS * Travis of the Uktena passed his Rite of Passage and is now known as Walks-The-Cycle. * The Bone Gnawers and the Shadow Lords are near to war thanks to a cub called Jake. It seems that both tribes claim him as their own. Cyllan has been called in to make a final decision while Jake is being held by Megan. CHALLENGES * Justice and Arjun are overseeing Challenges until Quiet can formally assume her duties after the upcoming CoG trip. * Echen of Anubis (passed), and Blood Singer of Oaken. * Sepdet challenged Thorn for Fostern. Her challenge has not been decided yet. * Maury challenged Justice and lost to her. The challenge was combat; Maury submitted. * Rik has challenged Derek. He will be required to act as Alpha of the Walkers while Derek is away. * Hugin is now Fostern. DEATHS * Nosewhistler's head showed up in the Caern recently. Since it was not attached to his body, the Garou are assuming that he is no longer amoung the living. MOOT * Both the Uktena and the Get have held moots this past month. Category:Caern Convo